Des roses rouge sang
by Charisma6
Summary: Alexiel est morte, Rochel dépose des roses rouge sur sa tombe... L'aimer, la tuer,la baiser même morte... Petite fiction morbide et gore! Déconseillée aux enfants....:)


Auteur: Charisma6  
  
Titre: Des roses rouge sang  
  
Résumé: Ce qui aurait pû se passer dans le dernier volume si Alexiel n'avait pas pris le dessus et avoué à son frère ses sentiments.. Je vous préviens, ca vire dans le gore nécrophilique, alors bon, je déconseille aux personnes sensibles de lire ca. Désolée, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis ainsi...  
  
Rating: R et j'insiste bien! Ceux qui sont sensibles ne lisez pas ceci...  
  
Dédicace: pour caro, lilith165, j'adooooooooooooooore ces reviews pi elle est hyper sympa lol! ;)  
  
Des Roses rouge sang....  
  
Pour toi  
  
Sur ton corps...  
  
Ma vie est ensorcelée  
  
Rends-moi mes cauchemards  
  
Rends-moi mon tombeau  
  
Laisse-moi mon corps  
  
Rends-moi ma chair  
  
Tes yeux sont si tristes...  
  
Je suis le monstre naît de ton ventre  
  
Je suis l'infammie de tes désirs  
  
Ne regarde pas la Christ sur la croix  
  
Tes ailes sont déchiquettées  
  
Tu ne grattes plus sous la tombe  
  
Tu as oublié qui tu étais  
  
Et tu as voulu m'enlever cette aube rouge  
  
Tes larmes sont noires  
  
Le miroir du néant  
  
Lé déchéance par la vie  
  
La renaisse par la torture  
  
Des roses rouge sang...  
  
Pour caresser tes lèvres avec...  
  
Tu as la belle aux bois dormant  
  
Ma bouche effleure la tienne  
  
Ma dépravée  
  
Ma prostituée  
  
Je hais ces silences  
  
Les lambeaux de mon âme  
  
Ma vierge indomptable  
  
Je veux t'enterrer vivante  
  
Je veux te voir pourrir  
  
Sentir les vers te bouffer de l'intérieur  
  
Je veux te dévorer  
  
Les sanglots de mon incertitute  
  
Font sourire ton visage morbide  
  
Même dans la mort  
  
Tu continues de me déchirer  
  
Garce, tes mains sont rouges de sang  
  
Je t'ai étranglée  
  
Mon amour va pourrir sous terre avec toi  
  
En enfer ou au paradis  
  
Mais là où les squelettes s'enlacent  
  
Des roses rouges sang sur ta peau...  
  
Le début de la fin  
  
Le commencement de l'éternité  
  
La fin de mon désir  
  
Tu ne réagis plus  
  
J'ai enfoncée cette lame  
  
Tu as hurlé ta terreur macabre  
  
Le monde a eu sa fin  
  
Ils t'ont rendu à moi  
  
Tu es froide  
  
Blanche comme la mort  
  
Eternelle comme l'hiver  
  
Je sens la moississure autour de ton corps  
  
Je t'ai laissé là depuis tant d'années  
  
Tu te décomposes comme ma chair infforme  
  
Ce n'est plus moi le monstre  
  
C'est toi l'ange aux yeux de braise  
  
C'est toi la puanteur  
  
C'est toi le venin  
  
Je suis ta carthesis, ton mouvement  
  
J'arrache tes vêtements  
  
Ton sexe est gelé  
  
Des roses rouge sang...  
  
Sur tes seins froids  
  
Pour te maudire  
  
Jusqu'à la mort  
  
Ma dame de Pique  
  
Ma lune noire  
  
Ma similarité, mon opposition  
  
Toi ma chair et mon sang  
  
Que tu dévores...  
  
Ma débauchée  
  
Ma prostituée...  
  
J'entre ma verge en toi  
  
Je ne peux pas contrôler ma paranoïa  
  
Jouissance dans une morte  
  
J'entre et je sors dans ton corps  
  
Tu ne bouge pas  
  
Je sais que tu me sens  
  
L'euphorie monte, j'en veux plus  
  
J'écarte tes cuisses gelées et pestiférées  
  
Des roses rouge sang sur ton sexe sans orgasme  
  
Les cafards lacèrent ta chair  
  
Je t'aurai jusqu'à mon dernier soupir  
  
J'éjacule dans la mort  
  
Et de la vie je m'écarte  
  
Mon chemin est tracé  
  
Je suis déjà tombé...  
  
Tu es si belle quand tu souffres  
  
Tu es si belle tuée  
  
Tu es si belle ma tombe incestueuse...  
  
C'est ma soeur  
  
C'est mon sang  
  
C'est ma chair  
  
Ils ont voulu me l'enlever  
  
Personne ne l'aura jamais  
  
C'est moi qui l'ait assassinée  
  
C'est moi qui la baise  
  
C'est moi qui l'embrasse  
  
C'est moi qui la décompose...  
  
C'est mon Alexiel  
  
A personne d'autre  
  
Je peux la toucher  
  
Je brûle  
  
Je la veux  
  
Vous ns l'aurez plus jamais  
  
Elle est à moi  
  
C'est la mienne  
  
C'est ma soeur...  
  
C'est ma garce  
  
C'est mon ange déchu  
  
Elle est à moi!  
  
Des roses rouges sur te peau....  
  
FiN  
  
Reviewver svp j'en ai vraiment besoin!!! 


End file.
